I Choose To Be Faithful
by IMSyrinx
Summary: Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat Cintaku telah dimiliki. KrisTao/Yaoi/Don't Like Don't Read! Review kalian sangat berguna :) so habis baca tolong direview ya *bow*


Pair: KrisTao-HunTao

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang saya pake disini punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Keluarga, Fans, dan SM Entertainment.

A/N: Ini fanfic pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari lirik sebuah lagu, jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Dan apabila fanfic saya ini ada kesamaan dengan fanfic/cerpen/novel lain tolong beritahu saya segera dimana letak kesamaannya dan saya akan menggantinya segera. Juga apabila ada yang tidak suka Yaoi/sejenisnya lebih baik jangan dibaca. Terima kasih

Dia adalah murid baru di sekolahku dan kebetulan juga kami sekelas. Dia duduk tepat dibelakang bangkuku. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Wu Yi Fan. Tapi dia bilang lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Wajahnya tampan seperti pangeran. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan. Dia juga dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman yang lain. Satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya hanyalah ketua kelas kami, Zhang Yixing, yang akhirnya aku ketahui bahwa mereka bersepupu. Selain dengan Lay Ge-panggilan sayangku padaku Yixing Ge- dia juga akrab dengan ketua osis kami Kim Joonmyeon atau sering kupanggil Suho Ge yang notabene adalah kekasih dari Lay Ge.

Aku jadi penasaran padanya. Aku sangat ingin dekat dengan Kris Ge karena entah kenapa sejak ia masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas mataku tak bisa berhenti untuk memperhatikannya.

.

Suatu ketika Cho Seongsaengnim membagikan kertas ulangan Fisika beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan seperti biasa nilaiku adalah yang paling rendah dikelas. Dan sialnya lagi aku mendapatkannya tiga kali berturut-turut. Cho Seongsangnim pun menyuruhku untuk menemui beliau di kantornya. Hah, telingaku pasti panas mendengar 'nasehat-nasehat' dari guru Fisika pecinta Game itu.

"Kau mendapat nilai paling rendah dari teman-temanmu yang lain dalam mata pelajaranku. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Katakan, apa yang salah dari cara mengajarku?" Tanya Cho Seonsaengnim.

"Tidak Seonsaengnim. Saya yang salah. Saya memang kurang bisa memahami mata pelajaran Fisika," Jawabku.

Cho Seonsaengnim menghela napasnya pelan.

"Begini saja. Aku menyarankanmu untuk mempelajari sekali lagi materi-materi yang diujiankan kemarin. Dan aku merekomendasikan dua orang murid pilihanku untuk membantumu. Aku beri waktu 3 minggu dan hari berikutnya datanglah kekantorku untuk melakukan test ulang. Kau setuju?"

Aku terdiam. Pilihan yang bagus. Tapi….

"Anda akan merekomendasikan siapa untuk membantu saya?"

Cho Seonsaengnim tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memilih antara Kim Joonmyeon,"

Jeda.

"dan Wu Yi Fan,"

Bagus! Benar-benar bagus. Secara tidak langsung Cho Seonsaengnim memberiku kesempatan untukku mendekati pemuda tampan berambut pirang keemasan itu.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi pembimbingmu?"

Sudah jelas. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

"Wu Yi Fan. Saya pilih dia," jawabku mantap.

Cho Seonsaengnim mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung sepertinya. Tapi kenapa?

"Kau yakin? Kukira kau akan memilih Joonmyeon untuk menjadi _tutor_mu. Kupikir kalian sangat dekat."

Aku menghela napasku samar dan mengalihkan arah pandangku pada kursi kosong disebelah kursi tempatku duduk. Aku tidak menyangka guru termuda di SM High School ini akan menanyakan hal itu. Ck, aku harus secepatnya member alasan.

"Justru karena kami dekat saya jadi takut tidak bisa berkonsentrasi nantinya," jawabku asal.

"Maksudmu… kau menyukai Joonmyeon?"

APA?

"Tidak seonsaengnim. Maksud saya bukan seperti itu. Saya takut tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena saya nantinya akan menganggap Joonmyeon sunbae bukan pembimbing saya gara-gara kami akrab. Dan saya takut hal itu mempengaruhi konsentrasi belajar saya," jelasku panjang lebar. Huft, semoga alasanku masuk akal. Lagipula kenapa Cho Seonsaengnim tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan pada Yi Fan kalau aku menyuruhnya menjadi pembimbingmu."

"Apa? Saya harus mengatakannya sendiri?"

"Iya. Keberatan?"

"T-tidak. Tidak sama sekali seonsaengnim,"

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas,"

Well, sekali lagi terima kasih Seonsaengnim.

TBC


End file.
